All I want for Christmas
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Defteros y Albafica dentro de un frasco. [Yaoi]


**Comentarios adicionales: **ES QUE KAORI ME HIZO BRUJERÍA. Esto salió a partir de su **adorable dibujo** -el que está como portada de fic- (y lejanamente basado en un rol que llevamos). Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto. Sorry? LOL

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde estamos?"<p>

"No lo sé. Parece un frasco, pero…" _No tiene sentido._

Horas atrás se habían ido a dormir al deplorable camarote del barco, camino a África, y de pronto estaban aquí, en un aparente vacío rodeados de paredes de vidrio.

Albafica miró hacia arriba con las cejas fruncidas. La tapa estaba muy alta.

"Defteros". Volteó hacia su acompañante. "¿Qué-?"

"Tal vez haya comida adentro," explicó Defteros al ser sorprendido abriendo una de las cajas decoradas que los acompañaban. Albafica soltó un suspiro contrariado, ajustó sus muñequeras e intentó trepar por la superficie traslúcida. Sólo resbaló.

"Ayúdame," solicitó al moreno, quien ya estaba masticando algo. Cuando Defteros se puso de pie, Albafica descubrió que se trataba de chocolates, pues sostenía puñados de trufas en sus manos.

Defteros le ofreció las de la mano derecha acercándolas directo a su boca, tomándolo por sorpresa. En automático recibió el bocado y entre parpadeos confusos masticó la exagerada cantidad de chocolate. Defteros acabó con el resto, chupó sus dedos, los limpió contra su pantalón y acto seguido se agachó para servirle de soporte. Albafica trepó a su espalda, Defteros se enderezó en lo posible, pero si bien el menor consiguió alcanzar y empujar el corcho, éste parecía inamovible.

Después de unos minutos intentando, decidieron descansar. Se sentaron entre las cajas y listones, y hubo un silencio incierto por algún rato. Ambos lidiaban con la ansiedad de lo desconocido de maneras distintas. Albafica continuaba mirando alrededor en busca de una solución, analizando detalles como el hecho de que no se sintiera falto de aire en tan limitado espacio. Defteros, mientras tanto, parecía haberse hecho más consciente del problema y mordisqueaba sus uñas, el borde de las cajas, se movía bastante y en el proceso los dejaba enrollados entre listones.

"Tranquilo, estaremos bien," dijo Albafica, aunque había comenzado a jugar nerviosamente con su pendiente azul.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes eso?" Defteros se sentó a su lado, fijando sus pupilas de súbito aspecto gatuno sobre la brillante joya.

"Ah… desde que recuerdo." Siempre la usaba debajo de la ropa.

Defteros hizo gestos curiosos, minúsculos torcimientos de sus cejas y comisuras de sus labios mientras estudiaba el pendiente como si de algún dulce se tratase. Quizás era la forma familiar y apreciativa con que los dedos de Albafica acariciaban el objeto lo que le daban un aire deseable.

"Toma, puedes tenerlo un rato." Albafica se lo retiró, esperó que Defteros agachara la cabeza, y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. Defteros enseguida miró hacia su pecho y examinó con sus dedos la textura lisa del pendiente y su aparencia reluciente. Albafica decía que era viejo, pero Defteros lo juzgó demasiado lustroso para ello.

Albafica disimuló una semisonrisa, sintiéndose satisfecho de, al menos, poder hacer algo para distraer al otro y hacerle el paso del tiempo más llevadero.

No mucho después, Defteros comenzó a adormilarse —no dudó en anunciarlo con grandes bostezos—, y no mostró reparo en recargarse sobre él. Había poco espacio, así que era comprensible, pero Albafica era venenoso y… Defteros parecía haberlo olvidado.

Albafica miró la cabeza recostada en su muslo con algo de pánico, sin atinar a alejarlo o siquiera decir nada. Defteros se veía demasiado cómodo allí. Esperó algunos minutos a ver si mostraba algún signo de afectación, y comenzó a respirar con mayor facilidad conforme se demostraba lo contrario. Aun así, continuó precavido, aunque en cierto momento se rindió al impulso de apartar un listón rojo que cruzaba sobre la abundante cabellera añil que yacía desparramada en su regazo, y después sus dedos no pudieron apartarse. Quedó con una mano acariciando superficialmente un enredijo de mechones.

"¿Y eso qué es?" escuchó de repente. Parpadeó avispándose. Había comenzado a sentir sueño también. Siguió la mirada de Defteros, que a pesar de su somnolencia había adquirido algo de agudeza al prestar atención a un objeto que colgaba sobre ellos. Albafica miró de reojo hacia arriba. Era un ramillete de hierbas verdes decorado con un moño rojo.

"Oh… muérdago". Lo había notado antes, pero había tenido otras preocupaciones en mente. Preocupaciones que parecían haberse amilanado por efecto del tiempo, el chocolate, la compañía y su propia aparente inocuidad aquí dentro. Era absolutamente extraño, absurdo, tanto así que parecía no valer la pena angustiarse más. De seguro esto no era más que un sueño lúcido; despertaría de vuelta en el barco, con Defteros roncando en el piso donde había insistido dormir…

"¿Para qué sirve?"

"Según la tradición, las personas que se encuentren bajo el muérdago deben… compartir un beso."

"¿Incluso tú?"

Albafica dio un respingo. Entonces Defteros no lo había olvidado...

Miró hacia abajo de nuevo, buscando sus ojos, ahora calmos y siempre curiosos, y que claramente esperaban algo distinto de él que su eterno instinto por resguardarse. Quizás aquí —donde quiera que aquí fuera— podría hacerlo.

Sonrió con intrínseca melancolía y llevó su dedo índice y medio sobre sus propios labios. Demoró el contacto un par de segundos antes de dirigir esos mismos dedos hacia la boca entreabierta de Defteros, donde su yema rozó un colmillo y recibió el aire tibio de una exhalación sorprendida, antes de posarse y esperar en suave quietud.

Pese a su ficticia naturaleza, Defteros anotaría este como el primer beso que Albafica le regaló.


End file.
